


Park Jimin, the Bane of My Existence

by MyHeartsOnFireForElvira



Category: NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy Park Jimin (BTS), Bullying, Doyoung wants to be a cowboy baby, Group chat, Hanse and Kyung relationship because why not, High School Drama, Jungkook secret admirer, Jungkook with Anxiety, M/M, Na Jaemin has a crush on Huang Renjun but what's new, Namjoon has a crush on Jin but whats new, Namjoon is the dreamies' dad, Pretend Relationships, Sejun is Jimin's little brother (so cute), Slow Burn, Yoo Jeongyeon and Yugyeom relationship, good group of friends, minor sope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyHeartsOnFireForElvira/pseuds/MyHeartsOnFireForElvira
Summary: Jeon Jungkook has, what would seem like to some, the perfect high school life. He has great grades, a group of good friends and an easy, well-paying job. What more could a kid ask for? Well, how about to not be the victim of harassment from the student body, for the annoying customers that frequent his job to just stop coming and for Jimin to just leave him the hell alone. When Jungkook no longer has to deal with Jimin just in school but at work too, he starts to realize that Jimin is truly the bane of his existence. Especially when circumstances lead him into a situation that he never expected, being Jimin's secret admirer.*Uploads every Sunday☺️*
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Kudos: 13





	1. Hi, My Life's a Mess

Jungkook sat on the cold bench, his hands grasping the sides so tight his knuckles were turning white. As a pang of pain shot through his hand, he released and brought them to his mouth. He exhaled, his warm breath warming his fingers, contrasting with the crisp and slightly cold spring air. _5, 4, 3, 2, 1, breathe in, breathe out_. Jungkook waited for his friend Yugyeom every morning, and every morning he held back a crippling anxiety attack due to Yugyeom's excessive not-quite-late-but-not-quite-on-timeliness. Somehow Yugyeom had mastered the art of arriving at the bus stop about 30 seconds before the bus pulled up. Jungkook pulled his iPhone out of his pocket to check the time. 7:05. _God damn it Yugyeom_. He stood up from his spot on the bench, craning his neck and standing on his tiptoes to gain the best vantage point he could obtain. He looked down the strip of sidewalk Yugyeom would hopefully be strolling down. _Nothing_. The sidewalk remained mostly empty, most students who rode the bus had already made their way to the crowd amongst the bus stop. Jungkook brought his hand up and placed it above his eyes, hoping that the sunshine had somehow hindered his ability to see Yugyeom. Still nothing. He paced around for a moment, avoiding eye contact with his classmates who were staring at him like he was having a mental breakdown. This wasn't a mental breakdown, not even close. _The group chat_! Jungkook quickly unlocked his phone to check the group chat he and his closest friends, including Yugyeom, usually updated each other on if they were going to school or not on.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
TT (Yoo Jungyeon)- Y'all are coming to gym right?  
SlayMeZico (Park Kyung)- I'll be present, unfortunately…  
YumYum (Kim Yugyeom)- ^me too  
Petite&extra (Do Hanse)- I feel like skipping tbh…  
SlayMeZico- I'm already failing though :(  
Petite&extra- fine, fine. I'll show.  
SlayMeZico- JK, you coming?  
TT- pretty sure JK muted us again :'(  
Petite&extra- JK is lameeeee  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Jungkook refused to let Hanse calling him lame get to him and decided not to respond to the chat. _So Yugyeom is just running late, no biggy_. Jungkook's attempt at comforting himself had no real ground, he still felt the need to call the kid up and scream at him. On top of the Yugyeom situation, Jungkook realized he had gym. The painful hell that was gym. He wasn't prepared for gym, not prepared in the slightest. As he pondered life and why he was trying so hard, somebody smacked the bottom of his bag. _Shit, shit, shit_. Fearing that someone, and by someone he was thinking Jimin, meant him physical harm, he turned around quickly. When he finally faced his attacker, he let out a sigh of relief. Thank god. After realizing it was just Yugyeom and not an actual bully, Jungkook realized that he had dropped his phone in the process. _Shit, shit, shit_.

  
"God damn it Yugyeom. See what you made me do?" Jungkook said, bending over to pick up his phone and inspect it for cracks.

  
"How was I supposed to know that you would freak out and drop your phone?" Yugyeom replied with a simple shrug.

  
"Cause Park Jimin rides this bus, that's how Yugyeom. You could have been Jimin, and you know I'm terrified of a Jimin confrontation."

  
"You know Jimin doesn't ride the bus now that he can drive."

  
"Well, what if his car broke down and he had to ride the bus today and he was mad at me about something and wanted to fight. That's what he would do to tell me he wanted to fight, kick my bag. Do you understand the implications of your action?"

  
Yugyeom shrugged again then proceeded to pull a small plastic bottle out of his coat pocket. He took a sip and held it out to Jungkook who snarled.

  
"What is it?" he asked trying to sound as mean as humanly possible. He loved Yugyeom, but he hated how he could never show up just five minutes before the bus came. Five minutes, what could he possibly do with so much importance in five minutes. Yugyeom didn't seem to mind, he just shrugged again and continued sipping. Yugyeom got on Jungkook's nerves most days but he couldn't live without him, Jungkook never got on Yugyeom's nerves and he seemed apathetic to whatever Jungkook did. It was balance. Jungkook was always on the verge of an anxiety attack, Yugyeom couldn't care less. Jungkook needed perfect grades, Yugyeom couldn't care less. Jungkook cared too much, and Yugyeom honestly couldn't care less. They were so drastic in their caring or uncaring that the other had to care, or not care, for them. They made a great pair. Today Jungkook didn't care that they made a good pair though, he was pissed that the bus had just arrived, and Yugyeom had just arrived only seconds before. He was pissed.

  
Yugyeom must've noticed Jungkook's anger (he never could hide his frustration or jealousy) and patted him on the shoulder. "Count and breathe Jungkook, count and breathe. I made it didn’t I?" _Fine, he made it on time, I guess._ The bus doors flew open and the mass that had huddled at the bus stop made their way on. Jungkook and Yugyeom casually waited behind, not wanting to get trampled by their classmates. As they made their way to the back of the bus Yugyeom changed the subject of their conversation very obviously. "So how was your first day at work JK?"

  
Jungkook plopped down into the window side of an unoccupied bus seat. "Terrible." He leaned his head back and let out a long sigh, just thinking about working last night.

  
Yugyeom raised an eyebrow at him, his hand making its way to his coat pockets. They dipped in each and pulled out two individually wrapped, plain bagels. He unwrapped one and stuck it in his mouth, holding it between his teeth. He unwrapped the other and stuffed it into Jungkook's mouth. Jungkook scowled again but ate the bagel anyway. He hadn't had breakfast that morning so he refused the urge to spit it out due to it being cold, very very cold. "Terrible like ew work terrible, or terrible like you're miserable at work terrible?" Yugyeom said between bites, making the short sentence take a rather long time to get out. Jungkook finished his bagel before replying.

  
"Like I'm thinking about quitting today kind of terrible" Yugyeom looked back at him shocked, almost choking on the absurdly big bite he had taken. Jungkook had never shied away from hard work before, so he understood his friend's bewilderment. Truth was, it wasn't the work that Jungkook hated, the work wasn't even hard. It was extremely easy compared to any other jobs he could have obtained, all he had to do was make snow cones and lemonades and hand out some cotton candy. No, it wasn't the work at all. It was the people. "I'll tell you in gym, I need a nap if I'm going to even think about participating today. He went on the group chat one more time before lying down for his nap.

  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
Kookiemunster (Jeon Jungkook)- I'll be in gym. My mom said if I fail gym again this semester she's taking away my phone so we actually have to participate you guys :'(  
Petite&extra- we?  
Kookiemunster- if you guys love me you'll participate with me  
TT- don't know if I would call it love  
By the way, I'm at school and Park Jimin is definitely on the hunt for you. What did you do?  
Kookiemunster- his homework :/  
Petite&extra- you're still doing his homework?  
Kookiemunster- Till he graduates. He threatened to tell the teacher that I cheated on that one quiz, and to avoid a zero and my mother's rage, I begrudgingly agreed to do it for the rest of the year  
Petite&extra- you're an idiot  
SlayMeZico- Jimin is actually terrifying Hanse  
Petite&extra- to who?  
Kookiemunster- me  
SlayMeZico- & me  
Petite&extra- JK and Kyung are lameeeee  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

  
Jungkook must have dozed off and slept the whole bus ride because when he was jolted awake they had arrived at school. The boys got off the bus and started looking for their friends who had probably already arrived because their parents brought them to school. Jungkook finally spotted Kyung and Hanse standing near the front doors of the school, apparently having a heated conversation.

  
"No, no," Hanse basically screamed at Kyung, "if we were adventure time characters I'd be Jake. You'd be Princess Bubblegum or something."

  
"Jungkook, Yugyeom, tell Hanse I would be somebody cool like Jake." Kyung pleaded with them. Hanse and Kyung fought like an old married couple. They could bicker about the littlest things, sometimes it drove Jungkook up the wall, but this particular fight was amusing so he decided to let it persist.

  
"Nah, you'd be Princess Bubblegum, well I guess maybe like Lemon Grab or Turtle Princess, but not Jake, definitely not Jake." Yugyeom said, obviously not trying to help Kyung's argument in the slightest. Kyung looked at Jungkook and he just laughed. Jungkook loved Kyung, they were almost the same person, but he agreed with Hanse and Yugyeom so he decided to stay mute. As the group of boys walked through the crowded halls, they didn't stop to say hello to anyone. They didn't like anyone else. When they neared the gym, they found Jungyeon amongst the crowd waiting for the bell to ring and the gym doors to open. They dodged and slid their way through till they were close enough to her. She joined the great Adventure Time debate for a moment before looking past Jungkook and down the hall.

  
"Wee-woo, wee-woo, Jimin alert, Jimin alert." Jungyeon whispered as she turned her finger counter-clockwise, trying to resemble a police siren.

  
_Shit, shit, shit_. Jungkook frantically opened his book bag, grabbing the accordion folder that was inside. The first tabs were all labeled with Jungkook's various classes, the last was labeled Park Jimin. As Jungkook fumbled with the tie that kept the folder sealed, he felt a small but sinister hand on his shoulder. _Shit, shit, shit._ "One second. I'm just getting it…" Jungkook said, his voice audibly shaking. He heard Jimin and his friend Taehyung (V for short) laughing behind him, probably because he was a nervous wreck because of Jimin. The same Jimin that was smaller than him in every way, the same Jimin that he could probably squish like a little bug because he worked out in the workroom almost every day after school. It was kind of pathetic really, and Jungkook knew it was, to be scared of Park Jimin. _Sure I could beat him maybe, but then I'd get into trouble. Also, Taehyung would probably want to beat me up. Maybe I could take him too, but then I'd get in trouble again_. As Jungkook thought about beating Jimin up, the hand-squeezed, and not in a reassuring way, more in a sadistic kind of way. Finally, work in hand, Jungkook turned to face Jimin and his goon V. "Here." he said stretching his arm out towards Jimin.

  
"Thanks, Jeon, see you tonight at work." Jimin said before him and Taehyung walked further down the hall.

  
Kyung moved his face closer to Jungkook's. "You work with Jimin?" he hissed when Jimin was more or less out of earshot.

  
"So that's why work is terrible?" Yugyeom chuckled. He didn’t seem to care that the volume of his voice was too loud for Jungkook to be comfortable. Jungkook whipped his head in the direction Jimin had walked off, hoping Jimin hadn't heard Yugyeom's loudmouth. Sure enough, when he spotted Jimin, the boy was looking directly at Jungkook. He had on a smug smile, probably happy with the thought that he was making work miserable for Jungkook.

  
"No, that's not the only thing you smart ass. Not only is Jimin there, doing everything to make my life hell as usual, but I also have a boss that flirts with any man that comes to the stand, the mascot hangs around the stand attracting a horde of children almost every minute of my shift, and there's an asshole child who not only comes up to the stand ten or more times but also sits directly behind the stand. Wait, wait. To top it off, I didn't even get an autograph." Jungkook didn't need a job, his parents made enough money. He got the job because it would look good on his resume and, more importantly, to get the autograph of his favorite minor league baseball player Min Yoongi. Unfortunately, due to the many stimuli, he feared he would never be able to remember Yoongi during his hours.

  
As Jungkook explained his misfortune at work to his friends, the bell rang and their gym teacher opened the wide gym doors. The students all lazily poured in, surrounding Mr. Choi, who was better known as Coach Top. He took attendance and then made an announcement that made Jungkook and his friends' hearts drop.

  
"Today after you guys get changed, I think we'll pick our teams for some dodgeball. Team captains today will be… Zico and… Jimin."

  
Jungkook leaned over to Kyung, whose hand had already made its way to Jungkook's belt loop. Kyung wasn't very brave, and to be honest, Jungkook wasn't either, but Kyung thought he was brave. Whenever something even slightly embarrassing or frightening happened, Kyung would hold onto Jungkook's belt loops and follow him like a little lost puppy.

  
"Ready to get picked last again?" Jungkook whispered to Kyung. The boys had never been first pick material, especially due to their rare participation, but they were never picked last unless Jimin and Zico just so happened to be team leaders. Jimin saved them for last because he wanted to make Jungkook miserable, and making Kyung miserable as well just added to Jungkook's misery. Zico was a different story though. Kyung had had a crush on Zico since 9th grade and for 2 years he didn't act upon it. Earlier this year at a party, the group of friends had somehow managed to get Kyung to tell Zico. The confession was taken not so well, to say the least. Now Zico was hesitant to be around Kyung, and Kyung hung all over Jungkook at least once a day, so Zico was hesitant to be around Jungkook as well. 

  
The boys started hoping for the best when Hanse, Yugyeom, and Jungyeon were picked relatively early. However, the number of students not on teams slowly dwindled until only Kyung and Jungkook were left. _Great, it's not like this is embarrassing or something_. Jimin looked at Jungkook's stone face and Kyung's extremely blushed face and smiled. He smiled that evil little smile he did at Jungkook and Jungkook knew that the worst was about to come. "I'll take Jungkook, which leaves Kyung on Zico's team." Jimin told the coach with a huge smile spreading across his face. _Double great._

  
"Perfect." Coach Top responded. And that was that. Jungkook prepared himself for the awkward dodgeball game. "Go get changed kids, we'll meet in the gym in five minutes, Park's team is on the right." Jungkook, defeated, turned back towards the doors to get to the locker room. As he walked he felt the heat radiating off of Kyung's body behind him. He turned to see Kyung, completely red, holding onto his belt loop as if his life depended on it. _5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Breathe in. Breathe out._


	2. Hi, I Made a Deal With the Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uploading a few days early because I have chapters written and couldn't wait lmaooo :)

Jungkook woke up, the ringing in his ears telling him that something had gone horribly wrong. When he finally opened his eyes, to his surprise he saw the nurse bent over him, saying something he couldn't quite make out. He closed his eyes tightly, his hand slowly making its way to the back of his head where there was a light but perpetual throbbing. He rubbed lightly, pushing his shaggy black hair away from the area that the pain was coming from. _There’s definitely a bump. A pretty big bump. What just happened?_ Jungkook looked around to see his classmates who were all apparently holding back laughter. _Shit. Could gym get any more embarrassing?_

  
"Mr. Choi, how many times do we have to tell you to play dodgeball with the foam balls?!" The school nurse grabbed Jungkook's face with a firm but motherly grip, her calloused hands brushed along his cheek. "Are you okay honey bunny?"

  
"I'm fine" Jungkook said trying to ignore the slight throbbing that was still present in the back of his head.

  
"So who threw it?" The nurse said in a serious tone, looking around the class quickly for any sign of the aggressor. Jungkook looked up at his friends who were trying their best to subtly motion to Jimin without the nurse noticing. They were all either slyly pointing a finger his way, ever so slightly, or bobbing their heads in his direction. It didn't take long for Jungkook to get the picture even with his possible head injury. He looked through his friends again, observing Yugyeom and Kyung's faces of pity, Jungyeon looked quite pissing at who he assumed was Jimin and Hanse, well Hanse was snickering at him. _What an asshole._ Jungkook tried to recall the last couple of events leading up to whatever Jimin did to him but couldn't quite remember anything after Jimin picking him to be on his team. He looked at his bully, who wasn’t even trying to hold back the smug look on his face. _He has no human decency._

  
When the two of them made eye contact Jimin's right side of his lip rose just a little, giving Jungkook all the proof he needed. _Of course, it was Jimin._ Jungkook should have realized that even being on the same team wouldn't save him from Jimin's wrath. 

  
The nurse continued looking for the culprit, her stern, brown eyes flicking back and forth rapidly. As Jungkook had expected, no one came forward to tell her who had done it. Jungkook was honestly glad he was on the nurse's good side, she was built pretty small, even for a woman, but she truly was a firecracker. "All right then I’ll remember this incident, Jungkook would you like to go to the school counselor?" The students erupted into a cacophony of laughter and the gymnasium was filled with laughs and echoes of laughs which made Jungkook feel dizzy. No one ever wants to go to the school counselor, never ever ever. Jungkook quickly shook his head with force from side to side, which was a mistake because another wave of dizziness followed. The nurse gave him her questioning look, her left eyebrow raising up into a pointed arch.

  
"I'm fine really" Jungkook sat himself up slowly, trying to avoid becoming nauseous or dizzy or whatever other feelings someone who's recently had a concussion would feel if they sat up too quickly. He held back the itch for him to lift his hand and rub his head again although he felt like the bump might've doubled in size from the first time he checked. _Really what the fuck even happened?_ The nurse stood herself up and straightened her back to be as tall as she could as she straightened her skirt which had gone aray during the chaos. She walked herself over to the apathetic coach and started a quiet conversation with him. _Nice to see that the coach is worried about me._ Jungkook thought with resentment.

  
The students dispersed from their large circle they had gathered in around Jungkook and went to different spots among the gym in their small groups that never seemed to change. Jungkook felt as if he could feel them all side eyeing him. He could hear their small chuckles as his hands clenched into fists. _This whole school is a bunch of assholes_. He looked around the gym, trying his best to find his attacker although his vision was slightly impaired. He finally found Jimin propping himself up against a desk that had been pushed to the side of the gym's wall. Jimin pushed his light brown hair back from his forehead with his dainty hands and when he locked eyes with Jungkook he gave him his stupid smirk. Feeling too proud of himself for making the boy pass out. _Jimin I swear to god one day I’ll make your life as miserable as you make mine._ Jungkook's blood boiled as he fought back the urge to get up and knock Jimin out as revenge.

  
Jungkook’s attention quickly turned to Kyung who was shuffling over to him, his eyes focused only on the floor. _Fuck, Kyung looks like a scolded puppy._ When the boy got to Jungkook his hands immediately went down to Jungkook's short's elastic (because there were no belt loops for him to hold onto). The event prompted V to 'cough', and Jungkook thought it was pretty fair to say that anyone who thought that he was actually coughing and didn't just say 'gay' was definitely beneath the learning curve. The whole room started laughing again and of course, made Jungkook dizzy again. Being completely done with V's bullshit and having enough of the school’s drama for the day Jungkook looked straight at Taehyung and said "Yeah, we're boyfriends" trying to make the stupidest face he could muster. He was trying to prove the point that they weren't in fact boyfriends, however, it was a stupid move because everyone now probably thought they were boyfriends. _Wow, Jungkook. Smart move. What a fucking dumbass you are._ Being Kyung's boyfriend wouldn't be an entirely bad thing. To be fair, Jungkook and Kyung had decided on multiple occasions that if they were both still single senior year they would start dating, but that was beside the point. The students continued their laughing, Jungkook's mistake only fueling the fire. The nurse, finally sick of it, turned around to face them. The laughter stopped as she gave the whole student body in the gym their very own one-of-a-kind death glare, which Jungkook found extremely impressive. _The hero I didn’t know I needed._

  
"Come on honey bunny, let's go to the school counselor," the nurse said putting one of her plump arms around Jungkook's right shoulder, "you can come as well pumpkin pie, cause you're redder than a sunburnt tomato." She grabbed Kyung's shoulder as well and firmly led the boys out of the gym and to the locker room. Although Jungkook didn't want to see Zayne, the dreaded school counselor, he rather do that than participate in gym. He was rather ecstatic when his dazed brain realized that the nurse had just saved him from 60 more minutes of dodgeball. Seeing Zayne would be considered a valid absence, which meant a 100 without having to participate. _Mom would be happy to see a 100 in gym, and I’ll be happy that it was for doing absolutely nothing but sitting in a stuffy room with Kyung and the counselor._

  
The boys changed in an awkward silence, which Jungkook guessed was because he just told the whole school they were dating, but also could've been because Jungkook was the reason that Kyung would have to go to the school counselor. Jungkook had told his friends multiple first-hand accounts of what it was like with Zayne, which had deterred them from ever wanting to go themselves. He had been forced to have multiple sessions with him when some kids started bullying him during freshman year and hadn't gone back since. After changing they took what felt like the walk of shame, side by side, up to Zayne's office.

  
_Instead of thinking about how much you hate Zayne, think about the fact that you gotta get out of jail free card. Remember to try to think optimistically._ Jungkook slowly opened the wooden door separating them from the hell that was Zayne's office and peeked his head in. It was exactly like he remembered it. The walls were all painted a color Jungkook liked to call seafoam and there were a myriad of inspirational posters decorating the wall. 

  
Zayne looked up from his desk, which was a mess from student files and business cards scattered about haphazardly. He gave Jungkook a weird, toothy grin when he noticed him. "Oh wow, Jungkook, come in buddy!" _5, 4, 3, 2, 1, breathe in, breathe out._ Kyung followed in behind Jungkook, hands grasping his belt loops. He stood awkwardly until Jungkook plopped into the couch that he felt far too familiar with. Kyung gently sat down next to him, clasping his hands together and placing them in between his legs as if he were cold. "Oh wow, who is this? Your boyfriend?"

  
"Nope." Jungkook said, sticking his tongue in his cheek. Zayne had moved himself and his rolling chair closer to the two boys, and now was craning his neck towards them, his smile not fluctuating in degree.

  
"We're best friends, I'm Kyung." Kyung replied. A smile had made its way to his lips and he held his hand out for Zayne to shake. Jungkook scowled at the boy for being too happy to be in their current predicament.

  
"Oh wow, so why are you guys here today?" Zayne said, trying to lean even closer which made Jungkook pull a whole body cringe. He was beginning to get a little uncomfortable, and by a little uncomfortable he meant a lot uncomfortable. 

  
"Well, Jungkook is…" Jungkook put his hand on Kyung's knee, right above his knee cap and squeezed. To Zayne it might appear like a comforting squeeze, but it was really intended to be a don't-you-dare-talk-about-Jimin kind of squeeze. "… my best friend." Kyung finished, apparently getting the memo.

  
"Oh wow. How do you feel when you hear that Jungkook?" Zayne said, his smile getting wider which Jungkook thought wasn't humanly possible.

  
"Happy. It makes me feel happy." Jungkook said trying hard to keep his face from turning up in disgust.

  
"Oh wow. How do you feel when Jungkook feels happy Kyung?"

  
"Um, happy I guess." Kyung said. Apparently only now was Kyung starting to get weirded out by Zayne.

  
The rest of the session proceeded with Kyung talking about whatever he felt the need to talk about Jungkook trying to think of anything but Zayne. Of course, Zayne happened to be the only thing Jungkook could focus on. _Why does he have a mountain bag with him? Why is he wearing those big boots to school? Does he really think he needs to be prepared to hike a mountain at every point of the day? Why won't he take off that stupid puffer vest? Why is he even smiling like that_? The questions were endless. Zayne truly was a strange creature.

  
The hour session ended rather quickly for Jungkook, probably due to the fact that Jungkook wasn't used to someone else answering all the questions for him. That was a nice change. "Why don't you guys come back during your next gym class, I don't think we really broke down all the walls we needed to." Zayne told them as wrote passes for them on the back of some business cards. He could've written the passes in their agendas like normal teachers would, but he was Zayne and Zayne loved his business cards too much. The boys each grabbed one and left the small office. Jungkook walked down the hall feeling rather relieved. The session wasn't too bad after all and he would get another free 100 next gym class. _Today's not too bad_. He walked through the hall, enveloped in his thoughts before pulling his phone out of his pocket. He turned it on and went into the group chat.

  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
**YumYum** \- I can't believe Jimin and V threw dodgeballs at you JK. They were on your team!  
**TT** \- That was totally fucked up  
**Petite &extra**\- I can't believe Jungkook passed out  
That was hilarious  
**TT** \- Hanse, don't be rude.  
**YumYum** \- How's Zayne guys?  
**Petite &extra**\- Yeah, how's couples counseling?  
Cause you guys are apparently boyfriends  
Boyfriends who need to go to the counselor  
Boyfriends who pass out during dodgeball  
Boyfriends who need the nurse to bail them out of gym  
**TT** \- Hanse, how can you even talk shit when you're out of the game, texting on the sidelines?  
**YumYum** \- to be fair we're all out of the game, texting on the sidelines  
**TT** \- Yeah, but I'm not talking shit  
**Petite &extra**\- You are talking shit, just not to Jungkook's face  
**TT** \- fuck you, I'm blocking you  
Love you JK!  
AKA Honey Bunny  
**[Petite &extra changed Kookiemunster's name to HoneyBunny, Petite&extra changed SlayMeZico's name to PumpkinPieSunburntTomato]**  
**[TT changed Petite &extra's name to ASSHOLE]**  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

  
Jungkook was not at all amused by the conversation that was going on. Assholes. His algebra class went by rather uneventful, as usual. He was fully capable of doing the equations and expressions assigned to him, but today he kept making stupid math errors. The problem was simple, his mind wasn't on algebra, his mind was on Law and Order class with Park Jimin. _How can one kid make my life so miserable?_

  
When Jungkook opened the door to his Law and Order class he was happy to see his teacher, feverishly jotting something down in his notebook. Out of all of his teachers, Mr. Kim was by far his favorite. Not because he was a cool teacher, in fact, he was a really strict, no-fun kind of teacher, but because outside of school he was a really fun guy that was basically Jungkook's older brother. Their fathers had been best friends and when Mr. Kim's dad died, Jungkook's father took care of him until he was old enough to take care of himself. Jungkook looked admiringly at his teacher and waved. "Hey Doyoung" Jungkook said to him as he peered up at the boy over a large stack of textbooks.

  
"What did I say about calling me Doyoung in school kid?"

  
"Sorry. Hey, Mr. Kim" Jungkook said in between chuckles. He looked down at what had been his seat for the year thus far and noticed that the name tags had been moved around. "Yo, do we have new seats?"

  
"Yeah, find your name tag kid" Mr. Kim said, not even taking a moment to glance up at Jungkook but continuing to type on his computer. Jungkook stood in the middle of the classroom and looked around at all the desks for a good five seconds before he noticed it. His desk was right next to Jimin. He quickly went to his teacher and bent down to whisper in his ear, making sure that the other students who were making their way into the classroom wouldn't hear what he was saying.

  
“You can't sit me next to Jimin, that's child abuse. I need to be next to Kyung and Yugyeom." He whispered urgently, looking around at his classmates who were wandering around, looking for their seats.

  
"Mr. Kim put his mouth close to Jungkook's ear "I'm the teacher. I can put you wherever I want. Sit your ass down."

  
"You're a cold-hearted snake, you know that?" _Well, that's that_. Jungkook walked back to his new desk, head hanging down in defeat. He miserably looked at his teacher, who was too busy to even notice. _How could you do this to me?_ Jungkook had known Mr. Kim since he was born, and in all the time he'd known him, he'd never felt so betrayed. Not only was Jungkook next to Jimin, but his two friends in the class, Yugyeom and Kyung, were sitting next to each other at the other side of the room. _What a cruel, cruel world_. Jungkook pulled last night's homework out and put it at the side of the desk for Mr. Kim to check. He then pulled out his notebook, but instead of opening it to his class notes, he opened it to the back where he was writing fanfics about his favorite youtubers, Dan and Phil. He jotted down some ideas as Jimin sat down next to him and situated his stuff. Mr. Kim then started class, announcing that today would be a review class for the big test. Being that Jungkook felt pretty confident in the material, he leisurely continued writing the newest chapter of "Choke Me Daddy".

  
A few minutes went by before Jungkook felt someone leaning in towards him, afraid it was Doyoung who would have no problem telling his parents that he was writing fanfiction, he quickly turned the pages of his notebook to a page full of notes about mistrials. He looked at his notebook, pretending he was eagerly studying the words on the page. "Are you writing a gay sex scene right now? You're such a fucking weirdo". _Shit, shit, shit._ _That's not Doyoung_. _That's someone worse._ Jungkook turned in his seat, eyes wide. He made eye contact with Jimin, who was giving him a disgusted look. Jimin nodded his head towards the notebook. _Why the fuck did I write while I was next to Jimin?_ Jungkook was usually ahead in Law and Order and was usually sitting next to his friends who were already aware of him writing fanfiction and couldn't care less. Out of habit, he had just resumed writing today, forgetting all about the new seating arrangement. "I'm so putting this all over the internet" Jimin snorted, giving Jungkook an evil smirk. He grabbed his phone and looked at Jungkook. The screen was black but he still understood what Jimin was getting at. "Jeon Jungkook, 16 and hasn't dated, but still writes gay smut" he said as he pretended to text.

  
"Please don't Jimin" Jungkook whispered back, his heart feeling as if it were about to jump out of his chest. He couldn't let the whole school know he wrote Phanfics, he was already at the bottom of the food chain and this would just make things worse. "I'll do anything," he said, regretting it a soon as the words left his mouth. _Well goodbye world_.

  
"Let me make cotton candy at work." Jimin said back, as serious as he could possibly be. _Really? That's it?_ Sure you make $5 a board and you make about 10 boards or so, but it was too hot and it was sticky, and you could never get all the blue and pink stains off of your face before it was time to work the stand. It was money but Jungkook didn't feel like it was worth it. He couldn't believe that was all that Jimin was trying to get out of this prime black mail material.

  
"Deal" Jungkook said back, just a little too loud.

  
"Boys!" Mr. Kim yelled, staring daggers at them.

  
"Sorry" they both said simultaneously. Jungkook was glad that he wouldn’t ever actually get into too much trouble from Doyoung cause he definitely pressed his luck in this class. Both of them pretended to be focusing on the review class to thwart Mr. Kim's suspicion of them. When Mr. Kim finally stopped focusing on the boys, Jungkook pulled out his phone.

  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
Jungkook- Hey, can Jimin make the cotton candy tonight? I don't think I can make it earlier than the game today  
  
Jin (boss)- sure  
Idc  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

  
Jungkook showed Jimin the short conversation he had with his boss as proof that he was strictly adhering to Jimin's rules. Jimin smiled at him "I'm gonna remember this though. You're not cleared yet, you weirdo. Also, isn't "Choke Me Daddy" a bit much for a title?"

  
"I imagined I wasn't cleared. Also, don't question my creative genius" Jungkook said, leaning his head back and sighing. _That could've gone way worse_. He was happy that it was settled for today at least. _Well now that he knows anyway…_ Jungkook went back to writing his fanfic, making his characters a bit too violent during intercourse because he felt the need to actually punch Jimin in the face.

  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
**HoneyBunny** \- Jimin just saw me writing fanfics  
I'm doomed to live in eternal hell now  
**TT** \- how do you even let Jimin see you writing fanfics JK  
**ASSHOLE** \- why are you even writing fanfics lol  
why are you even writing in class lol  
for someone who has high honor role, you're really fucking dumb sometimes  
**HoneyBunny** \- Let me live Hanse  
**YumYum** \- I'm weak that you sit next to Jimin now :')  
**HoneyBunny** \- thanks  
**PumpkinPieSunburntTomato** \- why is my name this long?  
Also sorry JK :(  
**ASSHOLE** \- I'll change it Kyung  
**[ASSHOLE changed PumpkinPieSunburntTomato’s name to Jungkook'sBF, ASSHOLE changed HoneyBunny's name to ThirstyForKyung]**  
**TT** \- I think Hanse is jealous of Jungkook stealing his man  
**ASSHOLE** \- LOL Kyung wishes I was his man  
he writes fanfics about us probably  
**Jungkook'sBF** \- everyone in favor of kicking Hanse off of the group chat, say I  
**ThirstyForKyung** \- I  
**TT** \- I  
**ASSHOLE** \- woah, woah, slow down guys  
I was just playing  
I'll change, I swear  
**[ASSHOLE changed ASSHOLE's name to I <3Jesus]**  
**TT** \- Now THAT'S the funniest thing you've said all day  
**YumYum** \- leave Hanse alone guys, do you know how hard it is when your wife cheats on you?  
**Jungkook'sBF** \- Why am I the wife :(  
**I <3Jesus-** because you're beautiful and fragile like a flower on a warm spring day  
:D I LOVE YOU PARK KYUNG  
(please don't kick me off the group chat bae)  
**YumYum** \- lol Hanse really doesn’t wanna be kicked off the group chat guys  
**Jungkook'sBF** \- LOL what did Hanse say? I blocked him:)  
**YumYum** \- that you're beautiful  
**I <3Jesus**\- *singing to the Player song*  
BABY COME BACK  
YOU CAN BLAME IT ALL ON ME  
I WAS WRONG  
AND I JUST CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YA  
**Jungkook'sBF** \- lol jk I didn't really block you (jk as in just kidding not Jungkook)  
Thanks for calling me beautiful Hanse :}  
**ThirstyForKyung** \- Get a private chat room you two  
**TT** \- ikr this got too real too fast  
**YumYum** \- I love when couples make up :')  
**Jungkook'sBF** \- Fight me, all of you  
**[ThirstyForKyung changed ThirstyForKyung's name to Kookiemunster, Kookiemunster changed I <3Jesus's name to Whipped4Kyung, Kookiemunster changed Jungkook'sBF's name to CheatingWhore]**  
**[Whipped4Kyung change Kookiemunster's name to Jeonlous, Whipped4Kyung changed CheatingWhore's name to HanseIsMyDaddy]**  
**[Jeonlous changed HanseIsMyDaddy's name to JkIsMyDADDY]**  
**JkIsMyDADDY** \- Stopppppp  
**[Whipped4Kyung changed JkIsMyDADDY's name to HanseIsMyUltimateDADDY]**  
**HanseIsMyUltimateDADDY** \- I'm going to block you both  
**YumYum** \- Jesus Christ  
**TT** \- Kyung, see what you've done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! In order to upload more reguarly I won't be editing as much as I usually do (hoping to balance regular uploading weekly with school). So I apologize if the chapters aren't as well edited from here on out but it was just taking too much time. As always thanks for reading and feel free to leave comments, also I hope you understand about the editing!  
> -Leela


	3. Hi, I Hate My Job

**Jin (boss)** \- I don't need your help setting up the stand today :) you can go in the back and keep Jimin company :)  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

 _Well, fuck my life_. Jungkook had just pulled in to the employee parking slots of the stadium when the notification popped up on his screen. He couldn’t help but shudder as he read it being that he had thought he could avoid Jimin at work tonight. _I’ve already spent enough 'quality’ time with him during the school day._ It looked like he was going to have a hard time working on his optimism today, but nevertheless, he continued to try. _At least I get paid for dealing with Jimin for an hour._

As Jungkook grabbed his name tag, which had the penmanship of what looked like a second-grader, and work shirt from the table downstairs he mentally prepared himself for an awkward hour with Park Jimin. He made his way slowly, very very slowly, up the stairs. He was still mentally debating whether or not he should just quit then and there. As he made his way through the basically empty walking strip he decided he would greet his boss and let him know he was there. _Jin probably wants to know. I'm doing this because I'm a caring employee, not because I hate spending time with Jimin._

When he neared the stand he would be working at in an hour or so, he saw his tall boss cleaning off the containers that hold the flavored syrup for snow cones. They had gotten extremely sticky on his first day at work due to his lack of muscle memory and the number of children wanting snow cones so Jungkook was happy to see them being cleaned. He also noticed that his boss looked to be in a better mood than he was the day of Jungkook's training. _Optimism. Optimism. Optimism._

"Hi Jin, I just wanted to let you know I was here!" Jungkook said with a large, forced smile and a small wave. 

Jin looked up from his work with just as big of a smile, causing Jungkook to wonder whether his was just as forced. His boss bent down and started shuffling through one of the storage areas of the stand where employees would keep their important belongings like their wallets. When he stood back up he had a piece of syrup stained paper where he kept some of the stands information, including the times employees arrived and left. Jungkook came up closer as Jin peered at the clock and wrote down the time, with great detail, that Jungkook arrived. Jungkook was hoping that he could possibly start a conversation that would keep him from having to go to the backroom for at least a couple of minutes. _What to say? What to say?_

"So is there anything that I didn't learn yesterday that you think I might need to today?" Jungkook asked hopefully. It was the only thing that he could think of although he was sure that with Jin’s attention to details there wasn’t much that would come from the conversation starter.

"Nope. It's a pretty easy job Kookie. I can call you Kookie, right?" Jin asked back, now peering into a mirror at his reflection. Jungkook had only met him a couple of times but he had learned rather quickly that Jin was one to keep up on his appearance. From his first day on the job, he had also learned that his boss was also one to flirt with any somewhat attractive man as long as they appeared to be of legal age. Jungkook thanked his lucky stars that Jin knew he wasn't legal because he had a feeling he would be flirted with as well. Jungkook was going to reply but he felt that Jin had already mind was already made up on the fact he would call him Kookie, and the man was now texting rapidly on his phone. 

Jungkook took a minute to zone out, focusing on the speed of Jin’s fingertips tapping the phone screen. Then, sighing, Jungkook waved goodbye and started the journey to the back room where employees made cotton candy. 

When he opened the door, he was affronted by the heavy air and pure heat that the machine was giving off. He could see Jimin hunched over the machine, making the near-perfectly sized cotton candies. The hair that usually covered his forehead up in a little ponytail. _Why’s Jimin trying to be cute?_ When Jungkook closed the door behind him Jimin finally noticed his presence and turned around and scowled. _Well, fuck my life._

Jungkook basked in a few minutes of awkward silence, the heat and smell of sugar making him rather tired. To wake himself up Jungkook pulled off the shirt he had on and put on his work shirt and name tag. Although he had been turned away from Jimin, he couldn't help the creeping feeling that he was being watched the whole time he was shirtless. After the shirt was on and Jungkook’s mind seemed to have had processed what event he had just put himself in, he wondered why he hadn't just gone to the bathroom to change. _Why did I just change in front of Park Jimin?_ He turned around, red from embarrassment, and to his surprise saw Jimin still eyeing him from his spot at the cotton candy machine. 

"I didn't know you were so muscular Jeon" Jimin said, wiping beads of sweat off his forehead. _Dude. What the fuck._ Jungkook actually pinched himself because he was pretty sure that Jimin had just told him he was muscular. He didn't know why he would be having a dream about this, but he was pretty sure it was a dream. Jimin scowled again at him and went back to work, leaving Jungkook shook. He was Jungshook. 

After about 30 more minutes of awkward silence with Jungkook trying to figure out if Jimin actually made a nice comment on his body, and why he did so, someone opened the door to the room. Expecting his boss, Jungkook turned quickly and ended up face to face with someone in the baseball bat mascot costume. 

"Oh you're the new kid" the mascot said from somewhere beneath his costume. He held out an awkwardly large gloved hand. Jungkook shook it hesitantly, he always hated mascots. The stadium's mascot, in particular, was extremely creepy in Jungkook’s point of view. It was basically just a brown tube with a huge face on it. The costume didn’t cover the arms or legs at all but had large shoes and large gloves which made it look disproportionate in the wrong ways. Probably noticing Jungkook’s hesitation, the baseball bat pulled off the head of the costume to reveal a handsome boy with blonde hair. "I'm Hoseok, but everyone calls me J-Hope, or just Hope, or Hobi or angel" the boy smiled wide at him and held out his hand again. This time Jungkook shook it firmly. 

"I'm Jungkook, and everyone calls me Jungkook" he replied. But before he could finish his sentence, the boy was already over with Jimin on the other side of the room. 

"You'd never believe what happened with Yoongi" J-Hope said, very obviously to Jimin and not Jungkook. Jungkook couldn't help but interrupt though despite the rudeness of it, after all, Yoongi was his favorite baseball player. 

"As in Min Yoongi? What happened?! I absolutely love Min Yoongi" Jungkook said very loudly, feeling no shame whatsoever. 

J-Hope's demeanor changed after Jungkook's 'reply'. He side-eyed him nastily before saying "He's too old for you". 

"I think he meant he's a fan Hobi" Jimin said laughing casually. 

"Oh, right. He is a good baseball player" J-Hope said back, putting a strange emphasis on 'is'. The rest of the conversation was made in private through whispers, unfortunately. Jungkook was really dying to know what had happened with Min Yoongi. 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

 **Jeonlous** \- Guys work is weird today 

**HanseIsMyUltimateDADDY** \- Why?

**[HanseIsMyUltimateDADDY changed HanseIsMyUltimateDADDY's name to Kyungie, Kyungie changed Jeonlous's name to Kookie, Kyungie changed Whipped4Kyung's name to Hanseeeee]**

**Hanseeeee** \- I'm hurt Kyung

 **Kyungie** \- Shut it Hanse, also why JK?

 **Kookie** \- well first Jimin said he didn't know I was so muscular   
What does that mean?

 **YumYum** \- What do you mean what does that mean?

 **TT** \- probably means he's a little scared of you now

 **Kyungie** \- or he thinks you're cute now that he knows you're muscular

 **Kookie** \- that's what I thought Kyung

 **Hanseeeee** \- ...you two are idiots. You've been reading too many fanfics

 **Kookie** \- fuck off Hanse

 **Kyugie** \- you like Jimin now?

 **Kookie** \- haha no  
Alsoooo there's something going on between the mascot and my hero Min Yoongi

 **TT** \- Now that's juicy info

 **Kookie** \- Ikr I have to Sherlock Holmes this mf and figure out what it is  
I've got to go to work :'(  
Bye

 **Kyungie** \- Bye, have fun

 **TT** \- Bye

 **YumYum** \- good luck

 **Hanseeeee** \- who cares 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Jungkook and J-Hope walked out of the backroom, leaving Jimin to make the candy. They had to walk briskly as the gates were about to open and customers were about to arrive. Jungkook was also walking fast to try to avoid Hoseok because of the awkward encounter earlier. 

When he neared the stand and could assess the situation his heart dropped. Coming closer to the stand was a group of children and their father who were apparently regulars as told by Jin, regular assholes if you asked Jungkook. 

Jungkook jogged to his area at the stand, his boss was playing on his phone and apparently hadn't noticed that his favorite customers were on their way there. They were obviously Jin’s favorites from the way Jin and the customers acted around each other but Jungkook couldn’t figure out exactly what the story between them was. The kids were chattering amongst themselves, talking about things Jungkook could care less about. The man finally got up to the stand, his children huddled behind him.

"Can I help you?" Jungkook said, trying to sound cheerful. Jin looked up from his phone and his face lit up.

"Namjoon, how are you? Can I get you guys your usual?" 

"You sure can" the man said smiling back at Jin. 

"Alright Jungkook, we need a lemonade for Namjoon, a rainbow snowcone for Jisung, a rainbow snowcone for Chenle, a purple cotton candy for Haechan, a blue cotton candy for Mark, a pink cotton candy for Jeno, a lemonade for Renjun and lemonade for Jaemin"

"Actually," one of the boys began, "a lemonade with two lemons, snow, blue raspberry syrup and lime syrup in it for Jaemin, that's me. Also, I'm gonna need Jin to make it, thanks" _The leader of the asshole kids._

As Jin made Jaemin's lemonade and rang them up, Jungkook did the rest of the order. This was extremely hard to remember, and no matter how much he racked his brain he had to ask Jin for several reminders throughout the process. 

The group of kids and Namjoon sat in the seats directly behind the stand, like they had when Jungkook was training and apparently like they always did. Jungkook dug in the snow, trying to form perfect snow cones for the asshole children when he accidentally threw some of it out of the scoop. He clenched his teeth knowing that it had hit one of the kids but hoping they wouldn’t say anything. _It’s hot out so it couldn’t be that bad._ It just so happened to hit Jaemin in the back of the head. 

The boy turned around, his face turned in disgust. "Excuse you" he said very loud causing quite a few of the stadium baseball game viewers to look at Jungkook. Asshole kid, making a scene. Jungkook apologized through gritted teeth hoping the kid didn't complain to Jin, luckily before Jaemin could say anything else Chenle shouted look, causing everyone to focus on the baseball game. 

Standing at the home plate getting ready to bat was the one, the only, Min Yoongi. Jungkook’s eyes were glued to the baseball player who was most fans' favorite player. Jungkook had admired him since he first came into the league. He would always beg his father to take him to games just to watch Min Yoongi. 

Unfortunately for the home team and their fans, the other team was destroying them with the home team having no runs whatsoever. The pitcher for the other team was Do Kyungsoo, also known as the famous S.O. The nickname was given because he was known for striking batters out. The fans were all eagerly awaiting how Min Yoongi would do, Jungkook was even holding his breath. 1 strike, 2 strikes, and then something very rare occurred. Min Yoongi hit a foul ball. The ball shot up and was coming right towards Jungkook. As Jungkook stood, hands open ready to catch a foul ball hit by his all time favorite, he saw the familiar large gloved hand out of the side of his eye. He turned to see clearer, and as expected J-Hope was running towards him, apparently also going for the Min Yoongi foul ball. The ball was almost there, Jungkook and J-Hope both had their eyes on the prize. 

As the ball became so close he could've reached out and grabbed it Jaemin stood up, hand on his hip and caught it effortlessly. J-hope and Jungkook looked at each other defeated and shocked. If Jungkook didn’t want the ball himself so bad he would’ve congratulated Jaemin on such a great catch. It really was impressive but Jungkook was feeling too bad for himself. 

"Hey look, dad, I caught it." Jaemin said nonchalantly sitting back into his seat. Jungkook couldn't help but be salty that the most assholey kid he had ever met had caught that foul ball. _Fuck my life_. He turned to see if Hoseok was still there, hoping he could squeeze a conversation about Min Yoongi in, but the mascot had disappeared. Jungkook brought his attention back to Jaemin and crew since there were no customers to take his attention at the stand. The two youngest boys were begging Namjoon to make Jaemin give them the ball. "Come on dad, he doesn't even like baseball" one of the boys pleaded. 

"Jaemin why don't you just give your little brother the ball?" Namjoon said sounding extremely exasperated. 

"Because I caught it. It's mine" Jaemin looked behind him at Jin who was also apparently keeping up with the conversation as well, "I'm keeping it, shouldn't I Jin?" He asked with a big smile. 

Jin smiled back down at him. "Of course," he said with a wink. _What the fuck? How close is Jin with this family_ anyway?

The rest of the day was uneventful with a lack of customers wanting what their specific stand had to offer. Jungkook worked, his attitude being best described as salty. When the game ended Jungkook helped clean up the stand hurriedly. He couldn't wait to get back home and sink himself into his comfortable bed. Standing on the concrete for the past two days at the stadium had done a number on his feet. When the cleaning was done Jungkook went into the bathroom and changed, then made his way down the two flights of stairs and to the parking lot. 

As he made his way to his car he couldn't help but notice Jimin a few steps ahead of him having what seemed to be a serious conversation on his phone. Being fairly nosey, he couldn't help but speed up just a bit in order to hear his conversation. 

"You're leaving for a week? What am I supposed to do without you for a week Tae?" Jimin said into his phone. Jungkook wasn't positive but he was pretty sure he heard him choking up. "Well, I wish I would've known so I could prepare for my best friend leaving me," Jimin said after a pause. Jimin stopped and turned to get into his car. As Jungkook saw the side of his face he was amazed to see Jimin crying, not yet realizing that the reason he could tell Jimin was crying so easily was that he had followed him. As Jimin was about to get into his driver's seat he saw Jungkook standing at the side of his car. 

"What are you doing? Do you want to die?!" Jimin screamed at Jungkook who finally realized that he probably looked like a weirdo standing next to Jimin's car. 

"Sorry, I was, um, sorry!" Shit, fuck, damn, what the hell. His mind spouted swear words as he ran away from the crying but also very scary Jimin. Again lost in thought and not paying attention he ran right into someone. Oh fuck. 

"exCUSE YOU" a familiar voice yelled. _Fuck my life, fuck my life, fuck my life._

"Sorry, I was just, well I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to"

"It's okay kid, Jaemin don't be such a little brat all the time." Namjoon said placing a hand on Jungkook's shoulder. 

"What were you running from Kookie? Is everything all right?" Jin said walking up beside him.

"Yeah, everything's all right. I was just..." _Running from death,_ "panicking because I couldn't find my car!" _Good one, A+ self._

"Oh okay, as long as everything's all right!" Jin said with a smile. “Well let me walk you over, you look shaken up.”

_Could this day get any worse?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you're enjoying reading!! I had an idea for another fic and since I had time at the moment decided to write and upload the other fic as well. This fic (I call it PJMBE for short lol) will still be uploaded every Sunday but I'm uploading my other fic (another jikook focused fic about the apocalypse called My Lasting Light in the Darkness) every Monday now as well. I've been writing like nonstop lol, I have the writing flow right now.  
> -Leela


	4. Hi, School for Me is Also Awful

“Alright, listen up” the gym teachers voiced roared through the room causing the huddles of students getting ready to change to finally shut up and pay attention. “Today is the beginning of voting for the homecoming court, so basically what I’m gonna have you do, is take one of those slips, write your grade in the corner, and then write your picks for the male and female you nominate from your grade. You can choose not to participate if you’re feeling grumpy” with that last sentence he shifted his eyes over to our hodge podge group, looking uninterested, 4⁄5 of us with our arms crossed sitting on the bleachers.

“I’m not grumpy, I just choose to not be apart of this stupid popularity contest.” Jeongyeon said matter of factly. Obviously she had also picked up on the side eye from Mr. Choi. 

“If I had to nominate anyone, I’d nominate you and Yugyeom, TT” Kyung also said matter of factly. Not at all forced. That’s the kind of person he was, he blurted out the sweetest things because his brain obviously didn’t have anything negative to say. Jeongyeon had put Kyung between her legs on the bleachers, her taking up most of the specific bench and Kyung balancing on the edge. She wrapped her arms around him, back hug style and then played with his hair. What Jungkook had first assumed to be a random act of love from the compliment, he soon decided to be Jeongyeon’s way of distracting Kyung from the buzz about Zico around the room. He was popular, and he had brought a popular girl with him last year, Hani. Everyone in his grade were gushing about how they were nominating Zico and Hani. Then, as if something prompted everyone in the school, a few groups looked over our way, and the joke started.

“Zico, are you bringing Kyung this year.” some guy said, finishing it off with a big laugh.

“Too bad we can’t nominate him with you for queen, he’s not in our grade” a female said with a fake sigh.

Jungkook could picture Jeongyeon’s death stares and Kyung’s face going completely red. And within seconds, his hand was on Jungkook's belt loop. Some strange feeling of something that Jungkook would probably describe as a burst of confidence which may or may not have come about thanks to Jimin's compliment the other day overtook him. "Funny how people think I won't beat their ass for making fun of Kyung"

With that a heavy chunk of the students stopped their laughing and were now pretending not to look at Jungkook, faces flush with surprise and whispering to their friends. 

“Okay, someone’s feeling tough today.” Jungyeon said with smile quietly to Jungkook. Then she raised her voice so that the other students could hear again “I’ll beat some asses too.” With that most of the kids walked away from the hodgepodge group and the Zico and Kyung jokes died off completely. Kyung's hand unattached itself from Jungkook’s belt loops and his face went back to its normal shade.

The chattering picked up after a few moments but this time about the homecoming nominations for Jungkook’s grade. _Let me guess, Jaehyun._

“Jaehyun do you know who you’re bringing to homecoming? I want to nominate you and them.” a girl loudly asked Jaehyun.

“No, I don’t know yet, just nominate anyone.” Jaehyun replied to the girl. The girl had obviously been trying to hint that she had wanted to go with him. _Jaehyun is such an asshole._ Jungkook’s tongue made its way to the side of his cheek.

“Chill JK, count and breathe. You’re saltiness is showing.” Yugyeom had made his way down a couple of bleachers to sit by Jungkook sensing his obvious anger with Jaehyun. Jaehyun was Jungkook’s rival in school. He had perfect grades, a perfect face, a perfect body and was in the uber popular crowd. Everything Jungkook dreamed that he would have in highschool Jaehyun had. He was the main reason Jungkook worked so hard for his good grades and went to the weight room at night. One could say Jungkook was supremely jealous of Jaehyun in every way. _1, 2, 3, 4, 5, breathe in, breathe out._

“I’m chill. I’m chill. I just hate that douche.” Jungkook replied taking his tongue out of his cheek. He looked ahead about to give out a long sigh when he noticed Jaehyun was walking their way.

“Hey Kyung, you going to homecoming?” Jaehyun said avoiding eye contact with Jungkook.

“Um, no, I don’t think so.” Kyung said clutching back onto Jungkook’s pant loops. Jungkook and Jungyeon both glared at Jaehyun as he looked down at Kyung’s hand. 

“Oh alright, see you around.” Jaehyun said. He gave small nods to the rest of the group who ignored him besides for Yugyeom who returned the head nod.

“What was that all about?” Hanse asked curiously. Kyung just shrugged and looked at Jungkook as if he would be able to answer for him, Jungkook shrugged too. _Was he coming over to pick on him?_

“Jungkook gym is about to start, we need to go to the counselor again.”

 _I totally fucking forgot._ Jungkook let out a long sigh, letting his friends feel the exasperation that he had about going to Zayne’s. When he thought they understood he finished and slowly lifted himself off of the bleachers, doing each movement as slow as possible, again to show his exasperation. 

The two boys once again made their way to the counselors office, this time Jungkook didn’t mind as much though he tried to act like he did in front of Yugyeom. It was a lot easier to go through an 80 minute session when someone else was there to answer all of Zayne’s questions for him. They opened the door and sat on the all too familiar couch once again.

“So Jungkook, the last time we talked I didn’t hear anything about Kyung, only Yugyeom. When did this switch in friends happen?” Zayne asked when they had got settled in.

“Kyung is a new friend, he transferred here this year over the summer. Yugyeom has a new girlfriend and is kind of busy with her so Kyung and I have been hanging out more.” Jungkook replied. He hadn’t really thought about all the changes to the friend group in detail, so he really didn’t mind talking about it to see if the developments made him feel any type of way.

“Me and Jungkook have a lot in common. The biggest thing is that we’re both gay, it’s nice to meet someone who can understand the struggles of being homosexual in a school like this where it’s prime bullying material.” Kyung finished. _That’s true._ Jungkook didn’t have any gay friends in school before Hanse and Kyung transfered here. He actually was the only openly gay person in the whole highschool before that. It was a nice change now that the three of them could hang out and understand each other on a different level then Yugyeom could understand Jungkook.

“Who’s Yugyeom’s new girlfriend? Is there any jealousy there?” Zayne asked. _His questions are pretty meaningful today._

“Her name is Jungyeon and no, there’s no jealousy. I actually like her a lot. She’s been hanging out with us. We now have a small group of friends which is pretty cool. It’s her and Yugyeom. Me and Kyung and another friend named Hanse. We have a lot of similar classes and sit at lunch together and stuff. It’s nice.” Jungkook thought about his ‘group of misfits’ as he liked to call them and how different last year had been for him with only Yugyeom. He really did enjoy having a group of friends instead of just one best friend. _Life is good sometimes._

“Okay, who’s Hanse then, tell me a little about him.” Zayne asked. This time Kyung shuffled in his seat.

“Well, it’s kind of a funny story.” Kyung started, Jungkook sat back to listen to one of his favorite stories of all time. “Me and Hanse were transferring to this school around the same time from different schools. We both downloaded this dating app to see if there were any boys at this school and happened to like eachother. But after a while we decided we should just be friends. Kind of a funny story.”

Kyung hadn’t told all the funny details that he’d told Jungkook but it was still funny nonetheless and Jungkook gave a toothy grin at his friend which prompted him to laugh.

After some more questions the counselor appointment once again ended, but this time they were told they could come back when they felt like it, which would probably be never. Jungkook again left feeling refreshed by a better-than-his-last-appointments appointment. Although he talked a bit this time it didn’t feel forced, it was nice to reflect on the new friends and old friends that were his only enjoyment in the hell that was highschool. 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
When lunch finally rolled around Jungkook and Kyung made their way to Mr. Kim’s class like they always did. The lunch room was too noisy and people pounced when they were there. Mr. Kim didn’t mind them having lunch there or what their conversations were about no matter how loud they got. He usually was preparing for another class and lost in his class charts and notes. 

When they got there they were surprised to see that the one, the only, Park Jimin was in Mr. Kim’s room jotting things down feverishly into his notebook. _That’s what happens when you bully someone else into doing all your homework for you._ There was a test coming up that Jungkook felt rather comfortable with the material but thought that Jimin probably couldn’t say the same. He never did his own homework for Law and Order class, it was a miracle he was still passing. 

“Hey boys, why don’t you sit with Jimin today, it’s not nice to make someone sit by themselves.” Mr. Kim said when he noticed Jungkook and Kyung. Jimin looked up and smirked at the boys as theye sat themselves across from him, then went back to jotting notes in his notebook. When the rest of their little group got there, their faces were that of confusion at the seating arrangement but Jungkook couldn’t explain because he was in ear shot of Mr. Kim. When everyone had pulled their lunches out it was time to begin the usual lunch chats, although this time everyone started off hesitantly because of the unwanted visitor that was Jimin, they soon lost themselves in their conversations.

“Jungkook, you should’ve seen your face when Jaehyun walked up to Kyung today. I almost lost it, it was so funny.” Yugyeom said changing the conversation which seemed to happen often among the friend group during lunch talks.

Jungkook laughed a full belly laugh, “Don’t bring it up, I almost lost it. I hate that guy.” Jungkook thought that he saw Jimin perk up at the mention of hating Jaehyun, and as if Jimin could read Jungkook’s thoughts he gave him one of his evil smirks. _Fuck you Jimin_.

“Well, I wouldn’t go to the homecoming dance then,” Jungyeon started, “because it’s obvious Jaehyun is gonna win court honors for our grade. Zico obviously for the seniors too.” With her last sentence she looked over to Kyung who was seperating his food, busy trying to keep the different sections of his lunch from touching and ‘contaminating’ one another. Kyung shifted in his seat as Jimin gave another evil smirk Jungkook’s way.

“I actually really wanted to go to homecoming.” Kyung said softly. At this revelation from Kyung, Hanse’s face turned red with anger. _Oh no, I can feel the tension rising. Please_ not _in front of Jimin._

Hanse’s cool and quiet demeanor took a 180 turn. “Kyung I’m being so serious, you really need to get over Zico. It’s been long enough.” As if some sort of energy bomb was let of at the table, this time it was Kyung who’s personality made a dramatic change. Instead of letting it go you could almost see the fumes coming from his ears.

“Just so you know, I’m totally over Zico and I think its definetly not your place to tell me how to live my life even if I wasn’t. I thought you were different from the rest of the assholes at this school who assume things but I guess you’re not. Maybe you should just leave.” With his last word Kyung slammed his plastic fork on the table, causing it to loose two prongs in the process, and whipped his head in Hanse’s direction. As the two stared at eachother in a strange dual, the rest of the group and Jimin remained sillent and stunned. As if they were all deers stuck in the headlights of a car. After a few seconds, which seemed so much longer to Jungkook, Hanse finally packed his things and left. Mr. Kim looked at the group questioningly and Jungkook just shrugged. _There’s really nothing I can do or say._

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Jungkook made his way to the weightroom after school like he always did but this time the events of the day were still weighing heavy on his mind. _What a fucking stressful day._ Jungkook had always had to find something to do after school since he could remember. He never wanted to ride the bus if he didn’t have to and Doyoung had always been willing to drop him off at home after he was done with students during the afterschool hours. Recently, Jungkook had realized his love for working out and now it worked out perfect to workout in the weightroom after school waiting for Doyoung. Usually Jungkook put his headphones on and zoned out, working out and jamming out, but today would be different. Kyung and Hanse usually stayed after together so Kyung could wait for his parents to pick him up, but since their fight in lunch happened Kyung had asked Jungkook if he could stay with him. 

Kyung met Jungkook outside the weight room doors and the two boys made their way to treadmills so that they could talk easily with eachother and not draw attention to themselves. After a few moments of getting set up to walk briskly, Kyung started a strange conversation with Jungkook. “Hey, I was thinking something and you don’t have to do it but just hear me out. What if we pretended to date and went to the dance together so that Hanse and Zico thought that I was over him. It’s not like there’s any one else we could date at school right now.” 

“I don’t know Kyung, why don’t you just tell Hanse that you’re upset that he thinks you’re not over Zico.” Jungkook replied turning up the speed on the treadmill.

“I already let him know how I feel at lunch, he’s mad. He even left the group chat earlier.”

“He left the group chat?” _I didn’t realize it was that serious I guess._ Jungkook was lost in his thoughts for a moment, so he didn’t realize that Jaehyun had once again today, made his way over to Kyung.

“Hey Kyung, I haven’t seen you in the weightroom before. I don’t think you need to work on your body just so you know.” Jungkook noticed the boy when he started talking. _If I didn’t know any better I’d think he’s flirting._ As Jaehyun continued talking to Kyung, Jungkook felt a bit jealous. It was like Jaehyun was trying to steal his bestfriend. With his jealousy building and Kyung’s plan ringing in his head, he jumped off of his treadmill, puffed his chest and and stepped up to Jaehyun standing face to face with him.

“Don’t talk to my boyfriend asshole.” Jungkook looked to Kyung who’s face was reddening with surprise and embarassement.

“Sorry I didn’t know he was your boyfriend. Why didn’t you tell anyone, you embarrassed of him?” Jaehyun responded not backing away and puffing his chest out as well. Feeling threatened and like Jaehyun was trying to ‘steal his man’ Jungkook placed his hands on Jaehyun’s more-built-than-expected chest and pushed him hard enough to make his point but not hard enough for Jaehyun to want to hit him. He then grabbed Kyung by the wrist and pulled him in for a kiss. After the few second kiss in front of everyone in the workroom, Jungkook looked towards the open door and locked eyes with Doyoung. Who had the largest smile he’d ever seen him produce on his face. Doyoung slowly closed the doors and Jungkook let Kyung recooperate for a moment before putting his arm around his shoulders and telling him it was time to go.

As they walked out of school towards the parking lot Doyoung would be parked in Jungkook whispered in Kyung’s ear “All right. Let’s do it. Sorry about the kiss I got carried away.”

“You think? That really escalated quickly” Kyung whispered back before laughing. They parted afterwards with their usual hug and Jungkook noticed Doyoung had been watching them from his car. _Great. He’s got a loud-mouth._

When Jungkook hopped in the passenger seat ready to go home Doyoung looked at him for a moment before talking. “Is there anything you wanna tell me about?” He asked.

“Nah” Jungkook replied. _Yes actually, a lot._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting a day late, I had to go to super bowl party and do a school project that was due for Monday that I had to work on on Sunday. Hopefully no one minded the day late upload but I still apologize. If I'm late posting don't worry too much, it should be updated sometime during the week! As always feel free to leave me comments, I'd love to converse with you guys and I hope you enjoyed reading!  
> -Leela


	5. Hi, I'm a Babysitter Now I guess

As Jungkook sat on his phone waiting for the gates to open to the stadium a lot was playing out in his mind. The last couple of days had had a lot of interesting developments in his life. _Pretend dating Kyung, getting crazy with Jaehyun, being in debt to Jimin, making my way onto the leader of the asshole kids’ shitlist._ He zoned out while listing the situations he’d gotten himself into. When he finally came back to reality he noticed that the asshole kids and their dad were back, but this time half of the kids were no where to be found. Although this was immensly better in regards to what he would have to serve them over his shift he was still a bit worried about it, he’d grown use to having the 7 boys around and only having three surprisingly felt worrying.

He turned to Jin to see if he was just as concerened but Jin looked completely normal surprisingly. “Hey Jin, where are all the other boys today?” The father and the three who were there today had also interestingly made their way to another stand, Gino’s Pizza Place, instead of sitting down first so Jungkook had time to ask Jin questions. 

“Jisung probably has dance class today so they didn’t bring their friends.” He said giving a small shrug. Although Jungkook still couldn’t quite decide what was going on between Jin and the family for Jin to have so much information he was glad he got an answer. An answer that blew his mind. _So all the kids aren’t actually brothers, they’re those 3 boys’ friends_. The three boys that were at the stadium today were Jaemin, leader of asshole kids, Mark, the oldest and the youngest, Jisung. _So Namjoon only has three boys, interesting._

Namjoon finally made his way over to his seat and then quickly got up and started whispering to Jin. _Why did he even sit down then, I wish I could hear what they’re whispering about_. The boys were busy eating their pizza when a woman made her way to the stand.

“Hey Namjoon, how are you?” She said politely, “Can I get a few lemonades to go Jin, one of Jaemin’s special ones and two regular ones.”

“Mom!” Jisung said loudly before giving the woman a big hug.

“Mom, I want to stay here with dad, it’s boring sitting around waiting for Jisung during dance.” Jaemin said pouting, giving Namjoon a hug instead of his apparent mother.

“Can you make the lemonades and ring them up Jungkook, I’ve gotta go talk to Jimin in the back real quick.” Jin whispered in Jungkook’s ear as Jaemin continued pouting and harrassing his mother to let him stay.

“Jaem, your dad probably wants a break from you. Just come.” The mother said exsasperated with the leader of the asshole children.

“No Bom, it’s alright. Let Jaem stay and have a good time.” Namjoon replied, Jaemin still clutched to him. _Lord knows I want a break from him._ Jaemin smiled brightly due to his ‘win’ and sat himself back in his seat after taking his special lemonade from Jungkook.

“Alright, if you’re sure Namjoon, come on Mark and Jisung.” The mother, whose name was apparently Bom said placing her arms around Jisung and beckoning her older boy over to her. As Jungkook finished ringing her up, and got himself unimmersed from the family drama, he noticed that Jin had made his way back to the stand. He had a look of concern on his face. _Something must’ve happened with Jimin. Hahaha._ He looked as if he was itching to talk to Namjoon, he kept glancing his way, but his eyes were mostly following Bom and the boys walking back out of the stadium. _He must want to wait to talk to Namjoon until Bom is gone._

Jungkook’s thoughts had been right. As soon as Bom and the boys were out of sight Jin got close to Namjoon, the same worried look still lingering on his face.

“Sejun needs to come in today, Jimin is going to get him. Can he sit here with you, I’m sorry to bother you with it but I don’t want him to have to sit in that stuffy room with his brother all day. Jimin’s already irritated about it.” Jin spoke fast and soft, a hint of sadness in his voice.

Jimin has a brother, and Jin’s allowing Jimin to bring said brother into work? He’s probably a demon just like Jimin. “Of course he can Jin, don’t worry about it. He’s such a good kid he’ll be no problem.” Namjoon replied not blinking an eye. _I doubt that’s true._

“Sejun and Jimin are such good kids, they really are.” Jin replied. At this Jungkook scoffed, he couldn’t help it. Hearing someone call Jimin ‘such a good kid’ really was something. Especially when he was bringing his little brother into his workplace and bothering people with him. Jin heard the scoff and gave Jungkook a look that Jungkook couldn’t quite place. Something between questioning and anger it seemed. “Jimin works hard Namjoon. I’m so happy Sejun has him around as a role model.” _That was obviously more directed at me._

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
Kookie- so there’s a lot of interesting developments today at work guys  
TT- Just at work?  
YumYum- What about at school? Any developments there?  
Kyungie- what do you guys mean? And what’s going on at work kook?  
Kookie- yeah what ya’ll talking bout  
YumYum- we’ve heard some things, been waiting for you to deny or agree to them  
TT- ^what he said  
Kyungie- what things? I haven’t heard anything.  
TT- I heard a certain someone is dating a certain someone  
YumYum- also heard a certain someone fought with Jaehyun over the other certain someone  
Kyungie- you guys are being vague, so what happened kook?  
YumYum- lmaoooooo  
TT- ajfrgkrja fine what happened at work JK  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Jungkook wasn’t stupid, and neither was Kyung, they both knew what their friends were talking about but it seemed that neither of them wanted to tell them about it, or about the fact that the dating was in fact fake. _How did they hear about it so quickly anyway?_ Although it was a bit surprising that Yugyeom and Jungyeon had already found out it wasn’t that surprising. Rumors, especially the bad ones, got around quickly at the school because there wasn’t much for people to do there instead of talking badly about certain students. Jungkook had always been on the shitlist of almost everyone at school and therefore had a lot of rumors circulate quickly before, most of them, however, had only been rumors, they didn’t come from something that actually happened like him actually kissing Kyung and pushing Jaehyun for talking to him. As Jungkook thought about what to reply to the group chat now that his friends wanted answers he heard Jin talking to Namjoon once again. “Sejun will be here soon.”

~*~~*~~*~~* ~~*~~*~~*~  
Kookie- so do you want to hear about work or no?  
TT- lay it on us   
Kyungie- I do  
Kookie- Jimin’s little brother is coming here today, he’s gonna sit with the asshole kids  
Oh and there’s only three kids that are the guys’ btw  
The rest of them are friends  
YumYum- wait, Jimin has a little brother  
TT- damn those really are interesting developments JK  
Kyungie- tell us about him if you get the chance  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~ 

Just as Jungkook was about to type out his fears of Jimin’s little brother being around he was distracted by the sounds of a crying child coming their way. He looked up from his phone to see Jimin sternly holding on to a crying little boy who Jungkook thought was around 5 to 7 years old, Jimin’s face was red with either anger or he’d just cried. Jungkook wasn’t sure which but anger seemed more like Jimin to him. _That must be Sejun._

“Sejun stop crying you’re giving me a headache!” Jimin yelled at the little boy who was still in tears. The yelling didn’t stop Sejun from crying though, on the contrary, it just made the boy cry harder, now almost hyperventilating from how worked up he was getting. Jimin wiped beads of sweat off of his forehead as he sat the child down next to Jin. “I’ve gotta go work, I’ll be back soon.” With that Jimin was off hurriedly walking to the back to resume his cotton candy making. Jungkook was furious with the way Jimin was acting with his brother. The boy was too little to be handled the way Jimin was handling him and it wasn’t his fault he had to come into work with Jimin. _What kind of circumstances even lead a kid to have to go into work with his older brother._

“Everything is okay Sejun, just try to stop crying and I’ll get you something to eat, how about that.” Jin said softly to the boy, arms wrapped around him. _Jin’s acting like his parent but his own brother acted like he didn’t have time for him._

“How about we go get some icecream Junie” Namjoon said motioning over to the soft-serve ice cream stand further down the stadium. At the mention of ice cream, Sejun stopped his crying completely. His eyes, still shining from tears, got as big as two moons and he nodded his head up and down in content. The boy grabbed Namjoon’s hand and Namjoon and Sejun walked their way down to go get some ice cream.

“Listen Jungkook, I have an idea, wanna make some extra money?” Jungkook just shook his head yes, not quite knowing how to respond or what to expect from Jin’s proposal. “How about I pay you overtime to take Sejun to the park across the street. You just can’t tell anyone I had you do this or that I paid you overtime for it.” Before Jungkook could respond yes or no, Jaemin abruptly got up from his seat.

“I’ll go with them. Don’t worry Jin, I’ll make sure he’s not mean to Sejun for you.” He gave Jungkook one of those motions where you use your middle finger and pointer finger to point from your own eyes to the other persons, the I’ve-got-my-eye-on-you hand symbol. _What could you even do if I was mean to Sejun asshole kid?_

“That sounds like a perfect plan Jaem, you’ll take them right Jungkook?”

“Of course” _boy am I gonna regret this._

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
Sejun was perched on his toes, doing turns inside of a treehouse-like structure that connected to a slide. Jaemin was sitting at a picnic table looking at his phone which apparently had nothing much going on, he seemed rather disappointed about that. 

“Sejun please be careful up there, I’m not sure exactly what you’re doing but please be careful.” Jungkook called out to the little boy whos turns were getting him increasingly closer to the edge of the slide. 

“I’m practicing my turns like Jimin, he use to do ballet you know, he could do a whole 100 turns.” _I doubt that._

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
Kookie- here’s the new tea: Jimin was a ballerina  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

“So Jaemin, where’s the friends you guys bring usually?” Jungkook asked Jaemin after a few more moments of Sejun precariously practicing his ballet.

“I don’t know nor do I really care. Haechan is Mark’s friend, Chenle is Jisung’s and my friends betrayed me. They haven’t even texted me all day.”

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
Kookie- Breaking news: Asshole child’s friends have betrayed him  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Sejun was now trying to hold himself on the monkey bars, struggling with all his might. His little feet kicking in the wind. Through his struggles he managed to get out “Jimin did gymnastics, he could do front flips and all sorts of things. I’m practicing.”

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
Kookie- Tea alert: Jimin was also in gymnastics  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Feeling bad for Jaemin and being that Sejun was preoccupied trying to live his best life, Jungkook decided to prod Jaemin about his friends who’d betrayed him. “So what happened, what is this so-called betrayal?”

“SOOOO what had happened was, Renjun and Jeno decided to hang out without me one day and I like Renjun a lot so I got jealous and told them to leave me alone, not thinking they actually would. Well, Jeno texted me the next day saying sorry but Renjun still hasn’t texted me. AND THEN Mark invited Renjun over to ‘study’ yesterday but they’re not even in the same grade and guess what, Renjun didn’t talk to me at all. He’s really stubborn like that. I can’t even believe my dad let Renjun come over or that Mark would do that to me. I don’t know why I’m so mad but then I think about my dad and I’m like hey, my dad likes Jin a lot and gets mad when he talks to Ken at Gino’s Pizza Place.” Jaemin said the fastest Jungkook had ever heard anyone talk in his entire life.

“Sounds like you and your dad both have crushes.” At that Jaemin started to look puzzled. _He really has to play this out in his head when it’s that obvious huh?_

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
Kookie- Boiling hot tea incoming: Asshole kid has a crush on his friend who’s ghosting him and their dad has a crush on my boss  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

The whole rest of the park situation proceeded with Sejun doing outlandish things and then praising Jimin and Jaemin staring sullenly at his phone probably waiting for a text from Renjun, his crush. Jungkook felt like the couple hours at the stadium was worth 24 hours of work. He had been going nonstop from the moment that he got out of his car in the parking lot. As he sat in his bed, just letting himself rest for a moment he felt the buzz of a notification on his phone. Thinking it was probably the group chat finally responding to his Tea with Jungkook segment earlier, he immediately checked the text.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
Unkown Number- it’s Jimin, I’m gonna send you times to watch Sejun tomorrow morning, this will be how I forget about the gay smut fanfic  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5, breathe in, breathe out._


	6. Howdy, I Hate This

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

**Doyoung-** It’s Howdy’s birthday today, get ready for the yeeeeeee hawwwwwwws

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

_ Great. _ Jungkook let out a long, exasperated sigh. He didn’t want to go to Doyoung’s pet turtle Howdy’s birthday. Not because he didn’t enjoy spending time with his parents and Doyoung, he just didn’t enjoy spending time with drunk Doyoung at the cowboy bar that they held the party at every year. The last year that he had went Doyoung had gotten drunk and told his parents all about him in school, including the fact that he had milk spilt over his head at lunch. The rest of the night after the party he had to listen to his mom and dad complaining that he didn’t tell them enough about his life.  _ What can I do to make this less painful? _ Jungkook racked his brain, thinking about anything and everything he could do to lighten his mood at the birthday party. Finally the thought hit him.  _ The group chat! _

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

**Kookie-** hey guys, do any of you want to come to dinner with my parents, Doyoung and I today?

**YumYum-** sorry JK me and Jungyeon are going on a date tonight

**Kyungie-** Doyoung as in Mr. Kim?

**Kookie-** it’s fine Yug, and yeah Kyung lol

**Kyungie-** weird

But I can come

If you want

**Kookie-** yes please Kyung, you’re a lifesaver 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Jungkook now let out a long sigh of relief. Maybe Doyoung wouldn’t be so wild with one of his actual students there. At least that’s what he was praying for. Doyoung was night and day in school, if the students had seen him at last years birthday for Howdy, or even knew he had a turtle named Howdy that he threw birthday parties for, they would be thrown threw the wormhole. Doyoung was usually slightly wild but for Howdy’s birthday he became extremely wild. Doyoung even dressed himself like a cowboy.  _ Fucking wild. _

Jungkook didn’t know whether which of the news he got today was worse. Howdy’s birthday or Jimin sending him times to watch his brother. That morning Jungkook woke up to a few days and times for those days written in a text from Jimin. Sejun wasn’t a bad kid, but he was kind of a handful and he talked like Jimin was a demigod.  _ I can deal with a wild kid, I just can’t deal with a wild kid that’s constantly talking about how great Jimin is.  _

Jungkook was feeling as if life was purposely trying to beat his ass at that very moment when his mom came upstairs. 

“Jungkook, what’s this about you babysitting?” Jungkook’s mom said when she opened the door of his room. She had apparently gotten Jungkook’s text from earlier that he was going to be watching Sejun in the upcomming week.

“A friend of mine needs a babysitter for next week, I offered to help him out.” The lie was painful for Jungkook to get out, he didn’t like lying to his mom but he didn’t want to worry her with the full story.  _ Saying Jimin is my friend is the worst thing to ever come out of my mouth. _ His mom smiled at the words.

“My son is such a caring boy. Get ready for Howdy’s birthday now we’re leaving in an hour or so.” She gave Jungkook a loving, maternal hug.

“Oh by the way, can we pick up my friend Kyung, I want him to come with us.” Jungkook’s mom nodded and left the room as Jungkook quickly sent her a text of the address. He knew his mom wouldn’t mind. His parents were amazing. The best parents a kid could ask for. They never questioned him unless they were concerned and were always bragging about how proud they were of him. It would break his heart to tell his mom the situation with Jimin, and if she knew that he had just lied to her. But what needed to be done needed to be done.  _ Gotta text Kyung to get ready. _

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Jungkook and Kyung had made jokes about the kind of dates they thought Yugyeom and Jungyeon were having on the way to the cowboy bar. When they finally pulled up they saw Doyoung, or Mr. Kim to Kyung, in his cowboy attire leaning against his car with Howdy in his ‘to travel’ tank. Kyung’s jaw dropped when he saw the wild Doyoung all dressed up. 

“Why is Mr. Kim in cowboy boots and a cowboy hat?” Kyung leaned over and whispered in Jungkook’s ear.

“Please don’t question it. He’s wild.” Jungkook exsaperatedly replied.

The boys stepped out of the car, Kyung being timid as usual.

“Howdy Kyung, how ya doing partner?” Doyoung said with his largest smile giving Kyung a pat on the shoulder. “You ready for a birthday celebration?”

Kyung looked at Jungkook bewildered. He wasn’t use to Doyoung’s chaotic nature like Jungkook was and Doyoung wasn’t giving him much opportunity to ease his way in. Jungkook laughed at the sight of Kyung panicking due to Doyoung’s cowboy impression. Doyoung and his parents let out fully belly laughs as well as they made thier way into the resturant and bar. They got themselves situated at a large table and Doyoung immediately ordered a drink for himself and Jungkook’s parents and set Howdy’s transportation tank on the table. It wasn’t the most sanitary thing to do but Doyoung’s love for his turtle prevailed over sanitation methods. 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

By this time of the night Jungkook could tell that Doyoung was getting to his loud-mouth point of being drunk and braced himself for the secrets that were about to come out.  _ What if he tells my parents about Jimin? Well I haven’t really told him about Jimin so he wouldn’t know unless he heard it around the school. _

The waitress that was serving their table asked them if they wanted desert before she told them that she would be leaving and another waiter would be taking over. Everyone at the table happily ordered a milkshake or some other type of sweet desert and told the waitress good bye, Jungkook’s parents tipped her well.

Doyoung laid his chin on his arm while looking at Jungkook and Kyung, a smirk forming on his face.  _ Oh boy. _

“You two look happy today.” Doyoung slirred while taking another sip of his mixed drink. Jungkook gave Doyoung a don’t-you-dare look as his parents weren’t looking. Doyoung ‘replied’ by sticking his tongue out. “I should’ve known you were gay when you started writing gay porn in my class. Guess it just didn’t really hit me until you got your first boyfriend. Which I also should’ve guessed by the way you two act. Ya’ll are so cute when Kyung is holding onto your belt loops, I want a relationship like that. Hey, why do you guys think I can’t ever keep a relationship? Be real with me, I want to know.” Doyoung clapped his hands down on one of each of Jungkook’s parents’ shoulders and leaned drunkingly towards his mom. “Aren’t they cute though?” he finished jerking his drunken head towards the boys. 

_ 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, breathe in, breathe out. _

Jungkook’s dad had choked on his food when he heard the words ‘gay porn’ come out of his mouth so Jungkook had a minute to rack his brain for something to say when the questions inevitably came. As soon as his dad waved his worried mom off, she turned to Jungkook and the very very red Kyung (who was obviously clutching onto Jungkook’s belt loop under the table). 

“What on earth are you talking about Doyoung?” she said quietly to the drunk man, he just laughed in response. Then she turned to Jungkook and whispered, which was scarier than her screaming, “What is he talking about Jungkook?” Jungkook was looking wide eyed at his mother not knowing what to say. To avoid her piercing eyes as he tried to think of what to say his eyes locked with a waiter’s.  _ It can’t be. _

Jimin came to the table looking extremely embarrased, dressed in the cowboy outfit that the waiters had to wear at the resturant. He continued looking down as he handed the table their desserts. When he realized that Kyung was more embarrassed than he was though, his demenour changed instantly.

“Hey Jungkook, thanks for watching my brother while I’m working, I really appreciate it. Also congrats to you and Kyung. Are you guys going to homecoming?” Jimin’s voice had a fake sense of sincerity in it that Jungkook immediately could see through but his mother obviously couldn’t. His father got up from the table, saying he needed to take a moment and his mother jumped on the opportunity to talk to Jimin while she didn’t need to worry about Jungkook’s distressed father. 

“Oh, you’re the friend that Jungkook is babysitting for?! Nice to meet you. Can’t wait to meet your little brother. I’m glad Jungkook is helping you out.”

Kyung’s hand clasped harder onto the belt loop, Jungkook felt as if it was about to tear off.

“I’m Jimin, me and Jungkook are really close, we work together at the stadium and he helps me out a lot with school work. It’s really nice to meet you but I have to go back to work now. Again, congrats you two.” Jimin bent towards Jungkook and gave him a sinister hug, his mouth very close to Jungkook’s ear. 

“Don’t you dare tell anyone about this.” he whispered. Then he gave Kyung a pat on the head and left. Jungkook and Kyung sat in shock. Jungkook’s mom looked around for his dad. Doyoung was resting his head on the edge of the table, possibly sleeping. Finally Jungkook’s dad came back and things seemed to settle a bit before they packed up to leave. It took quite a bit of effort and time to get Howdy and Doyoung into the backseat of Doyoung’s car. Jungkook’s dad decided he’d drive his car and bring Doyoung back to their house while Jungkook’s mom took their car, dropped Kyung off and then proceeded home with Jungkook. As Jungkook and Kyung got themselves situated into the backseat of the car, Jungkook’s mom beamed at them through the driver’s mirror.

“So you two are dating? I’m so happy. You’re going to homecomming right? I can take you guys tux shopping.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay in posting, been a very strange time in America. Hoping to once again post both of my fics regularly on Sunday and Monday. Again sorry about the delay.  
> -Leela

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original work being re-uploaded, so you may have seen the first couple of chapters before. I got very busy with school and wasn't uploading regularly but now have enough time for a regular uploading schedule so decided to reupload the whole work. I now have several chapters written so that I have wiggle room in writing (which takes me quite a long time per chapter due to my editing styles). My upload schedule will be every week on Sundays. Thank you for reading and feel free to leave me comments if you'd like!  
> -Leela


End file.
